Size Matters: Young Justice Edition
by Workshop1873
Summary: A series of short stories featuring giants and tinies (macro and micro content) featuring male Young Justice characters. Mainly featuring Conner Kent, Clark Kent, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Roy Harper, Jaime Reyes, and Bart Allen
1. Attack of the 50 ft Superboy

**A/N: Darrel Dane is the secret identity of Doll Man, a DC superhero who can shrink himself and predates the more well known Hank Pym and Ray Palmer. I've re-imagined Dane as a villain. Spyral is a UN covert operations agency in DC comics, but I re-imagined it as a DC comics equivalent of WOOHP (Totally Spies). If you want a raunchier version of this, just go to ArchiveOfOurOwn, also known as AO3. My username is the same as this profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice and DC Comics.**

* * *

**Happy Harbor Groove Mall**

Conner and Roy have always been rivals since their days at Cadmus High but the rivalry had once literally reached new heights and was almost deadly. It happened when Roy dragged his best friends, Wally and Dick, to the mall so that they could wait in line with him while he signed up for the gay pageant, Mr, Happy Harbor. Roy was so distracted by the thought of his victory that he didn't notice Conner was behind him.

"Don't bother entering the pageant all, Roy. It'll save you the humiliation," said Conner who was nicknamed Superboy by students at Cadmus High before Roy, Wally and Dick transferred to the school.

"Oh hi Conner. I thought I smelled something funny," said Roy.

Conner scoffed at that remark. "I dont know why you're even wasting your time, Roy, when it's obvious that I'm going to win," said Conner who was eyelevel with Roy.

"Tell you what Conner. If I win, I'll be nice by letting you hold my flowers while I put on my crown," Roy said excitedly in Conner's face.

"You wish! Get ready to eat my pageant because I've got an edge over everyone else!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, my edge will edge out your edge anytime!"

"We'll see about that. Now if you'll excuse, victory is calling me." Conner pushes the other men out of the way and signs his name.

"So what's this edge you were talking about, Roy?" asks Wally.

"Please tell me it's better than your trash talking or whatever you have planned for the talent portion," said an exasperated Dick.

"It's this new expensive spa treatment called the beautimizer machine. It's a special full-body makeover that promises to make my hair, smiles, eyes, and even my attitudes bigger."

Unbeknownst to them, a doll sized figure, Darrel Dane, was spying on them from inside a trash can. Dane was a former Spyral scientist who was wanted to increase strength while reducing physical size. During a freak accident, he was shrunk, but gained incredible strength. He was jailed after his previous plan to shrink major cities was foiled by Roy, Dick, and Wally. Now that he escaped, he wanted revenge against the trio.

* * *

**Conner's POV**

As I walked away, I thought about how this world isn't big enough to handle both of us. Roy and I have the same stats like age, height, shoe size, and physique, but I want to be bigger, much much bigger. I like imagining myself growing into a massive giant, towering above Roy. When I was younger, I liked to keep a little cop figurine in my sneaker, feeling him press against my sole while his head slid between my toes with each step. I love thinking about the littles down at my massive feet when I'm walking though the city. I would casually walk down the streets between the buildings. For me, it was just a walk. But for those puny runts, it was something to fear. They would be running around like ants, trying to avoid my feet. Of course, at my immense size, my feet would be too big and my legs so long, that the bugs wouldn't be able to estimate where my feet would land next. Each footfall would land with a thud, causing the ground to shake. Littles and cars would be crushed underfoot, not even standing a chance. And many more would disappear underneath my powerful sweaty soles. Little guys being bugs around my feet or exploring my body. Or maybe getting big enough to stomp through a city, having a deep laugh at the tanks right and playing water polo with an aircraft carrier. Some streets would be too narrow for my feet or even my big toe while others would be wide enough for me to straddle. My cum would make great dairy for them and I could produce more milk in a few minutes than all of the cows in Connecticut make in a day. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

**Happy Harbor Men's Spa the next day**

Roy had finished getting pampered in preparation for the treatment in the city's gay friendly Korean spa. The pampering includes waxing, a manicure, a pedicure, and a full body massage. Just as Roy was about to punching in the settings on the machine, he hears Conner's voice and peeks out of his room.

"It better do what it's advertised to do because bigger is always better when it comes to winning pageants," he says to the 29 year old 4'9 male Korean spa employee who was honored to personally pamper one of Cadmus High's heartthrobs. Roy quickly hides in Conner's machine after turning it on.

"Someone is in my machine! This is outrageous! I made reservations like hours ago!" yells a spoiled and infuriated Conner.

The scared Korean was a huge fan of Conner and didn't want to anger him. "I'm so sorry, sir. Why don't you take the other spot?" He points to the machine on the other side. "It's empty."

Roy peeks from his machine. Conner's excellent gaydar went off. He could see how nervous, vulnerable, short, handsome, and cute the Korean dude was. He immediately softens his expression, puts his big hands on the Korean's shoulders, and closes the personal space between them. The Korean notices this and blushes. He also tries to hide his erection by putting his hands in his pockets but Conner already notices it. He smiles and gently forces the Korean to take his hand out of his pockets.

"No need to be ashamed and please forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten my own fan, especially such a handsome man," said Conner in a sexy and soft tone before taking out a $20 bill. "Here. Keep it as a token of my appreciation." Roy rolls eyes and quietly scoffs. Conner puts the money in the Korean's pocket, slowly caresses his erection, and slowly gives him a passionate kiss while he effortlessly lifts him off the ground. Roy quietly gags. Conner says something in Korean to him before going into his machine, winking and closing the the door.

With the red faced and smiling Korean gone, Conner puts his black bag, which has a stylized red 'S', next to the occupied machine and went inside the unreserved machine. Roy didn't want to be in the same room as Conner so he waited a few more minutes in the machine before leaving. During that time, Darrel enters the room.

"Which one is Roy in?" he asked himself before seeing Conner's bag next to a machine. Thinking that Roy was in the other machine, Darrel inserts a special computer chip into the wrong machine. "Revenge is sweet, my little Roy. I may be small, but let's see how you like being really, really tall!"

Once Darrel left, Roy moves to another room across the hall where, luckily for him, the machines weren't reserved. Meanwhile, Conner's machine begins to spark. Conner begins to feel funny all over but ignores it. He also begins to feel aroused all of the sudden so he starts to masturbate. Unbeknownst to him, the console on the outside shows his entire body becomes taller and more toned but more was yet to come...

* * *

**Cadmus High gym in the afternoon**

The next day, Roy was showing off the results of his full body makeover to his best friends before a volleyball game.

"Wow Roy. We'll have to wear sunglasses in order to admire your new look because you're like literally glowing. You're definitely gonna win," said Wally. Roy was about to tell him about Conner before being interrupted by other people. The trio walks over to see that Conner was being praised for having even better results than Roy.

"Move over, boys. Your next new Mr. Happy Harbor just entered the building," said Conner pompously while he he shows off his results and basks in the praise. He waves to his admirers and walks slowly to the volleyball hammock like he's the British queen.

"Conner showed up at the spa for the same treatment. Can you believe it?" complained Roy with his fists clenched as Conner takes a volleyball from the hammock.

"What I can't believe is how much taller Conner is," said Wally.

"Since when did Conner become a male equivalent of an amazon?" asked Dick.

Conner WAS 6'2 with size 13US feet but when he finished his treatment yesterday, he had become 6'8 with size 16US feet. At first, he seems oblivious to his genetic enhancements. He initially denies what's happening, insisting to the same Korean guy that he always has been this tall. Conner took no notice to the fact that he had grown to 6'11 with size 18US feet on the way to the gym but he does notice that his big left toe is poking out of his shoe when he tries to scratch his well endowed crotch. Before the second growth spurt, Conner had to take and wear his dad's size 16 sneakers. His 6'8 dad had bought them for himself and left them behind when he left for a business trip in Russia.

"Uggh. I'm telling Dad to take his defective shoes back to the store when he comes home," complains Conner who then turns his attention to Roy. "Well? Don't just stand there! Are we gonna play or are you too chicken that I'll you at volleyball too, Roy?

During the volleyball game, Conner completely defeats the entire opposing team like a machine without much help from his teammates.

"This was just a warm up for the pageant. See you wannabees tomorrow,'' Conner gloated. Roy, Wally, and Dick decide to go back home to shower in order to avoid Conner.

* * *

**the lockers**

Meanwhile, Conner is changing fast. His physical size, strength, and arrogant attitude are growing at an alarming rate. He was forced to walk around barefoot when his dad's shoes and socks completely rip after his feet grows again, this time to a size 22. He's now 7'7 tall. When his locker wouldn't open, he effortlessly pulls his locker door off its hinges, crumples it, and throws it in the trash. During his shower, Conner fingers himself and uses his dirty sweaty smelly socks, jockstrap, and ripped shoes to help him jerk off. His moaning of "oh, fuck" echoed throughout the locker room as he climaxed. His loud laughter echoed before he crashes his head through the top of the 6'8 door frame without injury. Conner leaves the gym to buy a new tracksuit and shoes for a night out.

* * *

**late at night**

Although Conner was gay, he decided to go watch _Attack of the 50ft Mandy_ and _Attack of the 50ft Veronica_ as a way to relax although he had to deal with a customer complainer that Conner should sit down even though he was. When Conner went to the bathroom, the toilet overflowed with his piss since he drank 2 gallons of water before. Conner left the theater and walked a block before a guy bumped into Conner's chest.

"Watch where you're going, runt," said Conner with an attitude.

The man got up and was about to put up a fight until he saw that the man was his idol and one of the local heartthrobs, Conner Kent.

"Conner Kent? Is that you?" asks the Korean man. "You look much taller in real life than you do in the magazine."

Conner just just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not that tall. Only 6'2. Besides, you're just a manlet."

"I'm 6'5."

"Liar," said Conner as he towers above Choi and tries to compare shoe size. He also stretches up to grab a thick branch and snap it in half which shuts the Korean manlet up but Choi was still fuming. "Well anyway, it was nice talking to you but I've get home. Pageant is in 2 days. Bye."

"Wait! Maybe I could drive you home since I was heading back to my car anyway."

"Sure."

"The name's Choi Rae-Kyung by the way."

Choi holds out his hand for a handshake. Conner's hand engulfs his hand and gives a tight handshake. Choi leads Conner to his sports car and opens to door for him like a limo driver because he's eager to please his idol. Conner barely fits in even though there's lots of headroom and the seat is pushed all the way back. The car leans slightly towards Conner's side as Conner squeezes in.

As Choi is driving, Conner asks him, "Can I let my dogs breathe?"

"No," answered Choi.

"Too late," said Conner who puts his bare feet on the dashboard which makes Choi gag and roll down a window.

When they arrive in front of Conner's garage, Choi opens the car door but Conner doesn't get out. Instead, he staring at Choi's erection. Choi tries to hide it but Conner grabs Choi's wrists. Choi tries to resist but Conner is too strong. Choi couldn't resist the urge anymore. He tries to move kiss Conner but Conner puts a finger on Choi's lips, asking him, "What's the magic word?

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"May I please worship you like the god you are?"

When Choi and Conner strip down naked, Choi was shocked by how hung Conner was but was desperate. Conner carefully and inserted his 'little friend' deep inside Choi and joked that Choi must be a virgin because of how tight he was. Choi was crying but he didn't care. Conner's thrusts got stronger until Choi felt a huge creamy and warm load enter inside of him. But Choi wanted more so Conner deepthroated him. This time, the load was bigger this time and some got on Choi's face when he couldn't swallow it.

"You taste wonderful," commented Choi before Conner grew up to 8'3. Conner's head pops through the metal roof and all 4 tires pop.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" whined Conner. "What are you staring at, Choi? Stop staring! I'm the same as always."

"B-B-But you're not, Conner. Can't you see that you've changed? You're different now."

"I'm not different. You're different because you're puny and weak!"

Choi knew that Conner had a legendary temper so he gets on his knees and begs to Conner. "Conner. You're my idol. Please don't hurt me. i didn't mean to upset you."

Conner's anger evaporates instantly. "Choi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I just want to win the pageant. That's all."

"It's ok, Conner. I'll support you and I know you'll win."

Conner thanks Choi by giving a suffocating hug before releasing him. Choi was still worried about Conner's size but decides not to pursue it any further. Conner and Choi go into the house to clean themselves up. Conner enters first by turning sideways and ducking through the top of the doorway. He barely fits through and calls for a flatbed pickup truck.

With Choi gone, Conner goes to sleep with his feet hanging off the end of his king size bed but worst was yet to come...

* * *

**The mall the next day in the afternoon**

Roy, Dick, and Wally decide to hang out at the mall to help figure out what Roy's talent should be. Suddenly, a well tanned 12ft tall giant wreaks havoc in the mall and crushes the trio's favorite juice joint. Police have arrived and try to shoot at the giant whom the trio quickly recognize as Conner Kent. The trio quickly hides as an enraged Conner grows up to 15 ft tall before swatting the cops and throwing a police car. Dick peeks out of the hiding spot and sees Conner kidnap a man whom he recognizes as one of the people in line to sign up for the pageant earlier in the week. Conner doesn't see the trio and smashes his head through a mall walkway as he walks away with the victim being carried under his left arm.

"How can Conner be a 15ft tall monster?!" asks Roy. "He's only 6'2!"

"Didn't it seem strange how tall and strong Conner was today?" asked Dick.

"I guess...Maybe it has something to do with that spa treatment she had," said Roy.

"And I bet that Conner is probably doing this in order to win the pageant," said Wally.

"We'll have to go back to the spa to investigate," said Dick.

* * *

**Korean spa**

"I was so pleased with my treatment that I had to get my best friends to experience it for themselves," said Roy to the male employee.

"I'm pleased to hear that. If you need anything else, let me know," said the employee who leaves the guys to themselves.

"This was Conner's machine. Stupid copycat," said Roy as Dick takes out a circuit board with an unusual looking chip. He calls Jerry to scan it, which makes Jerry holographic head to grow bigger.

"Woah, fathead," said Roy.

"Thanks, Roy,"said Jerry sarcastically. "This chip you found is a maximizer which can make anything bigger, including my hologram."

"OK, so the chip made Conner bigger, but why did it make him meaner?" asked Roy.

"Well, Conner isn't the nicest person in the world. Maybe it enlarged her bad attitude as well," answered Jerry.

"But who would want a super superboy?" asked Wally.

"That doesn't matter right. We have to help those contestants," said Dick.

As the trio left, Darrel was in the air vent and heard the entire conversation. "I got the wrong machine? Guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way with my Alpha X-10 Maximizer."

* * *

**Downtown**

After Conner deposits his first kidnapping victim in his secure dollhouse, Conner's frame and ego are about to get even bigger than ever before. The 15ft tall giant heads for a pool party where people have already evacuated. He makes a cannonball that empties the pool.

"They need to put more water here," he complains before experiencing another explosion of growth which makes him 50ft tall. He then gets up and goes for a long walk through downtown where he walks over to a glass office building. He looked like he was wearing short shorts. All he had left on was the top half of a T-shirt and a pair of Aussiebum underwear with a pocket in front. The giant hunk treats the empty office building like a mirror, staring at his gorgeous self and doing poses. When he quickly becomes bored, he plants a kiss on the glass before he shoves his meat into the building and begins to bang it before he blasted it into bits with his man juice. Conner's spa treatment has turned him into a heavy cummer who can shoot long thick ropes of hot warm spunk far distances. The treatment also gives his gigantic balls the ability to quickly refill themselves. His man juice is now thicker, creamier, tastier, and heavier than before. Some of it clogs the storm drains. Conner was shocked by all of this and could feel it sloshing around in his nuts as he struts his stuff as if he was in a fashion show. The people down below took pictures of his tight buns. He then takes off his shredded clothes

He then picks up a beer truck and drinks it dry before eating the truck like a candy bar. After sneezing and covering a building with his green slimy boogers, Conner suddenly he felt the need to relieve himself. In an effort to assert dominance and fear over the population, he walks over to the entrance that goes down to a subway station and unleashes a torrent of golden hot piss that he claimed was rich in vitamins and minerals. The subway station is flooded and some of the pee overflowed and flooded the streets.

Conner sneered as he relieved himself before the world at his feet was subjected to a noxious minute long fart. "HAHAHA! THE WHOLE WORLD IS MY OWN PERSONAL PLAYGROUND."

A news helicopter captures the moment when he puts each leg on both sides of the elevated highway, recreating the famous 1958 _Attack of the 50 ft. Woman_ movie poster. He blows a kiss at the helicopter. Along the way, he spots a massive fire in the housing projects and walked towards it, not giving a fuck about the traffic below. Those stuck in traffic managed to get just in time before their cars were crushed as flat as paper beneath his mighty, humongous, and horrendously masculine smelling soles.

"FEE FI FO FUM. OUT OF THE WAY, FUCKING RUNTS. I'M ABOUT TO CUM," he boomed after hocking a huge slimy loogie at 2 firetrucks. "YOUR HOSES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY HOSE."

He proceeded to fuck one loogie covered firetruck with his throbbing dick. The other firetruck gets shoved deep into his ass and gets crushed by his luscious butt cheeks. He begins to masturbate until he has a violent earth shaking orgasm in which the resulting heavy cumshots were long, huge, and far reaching. When he reached the climax, his cum blasted through the firetruck and smothered the fire. Another cumshot even crushed a car. He pisses out the remaining fires. The force of the torrent created deep cracks in the ground and floor of the building.

He wades through a nearby river with his dick swinging side to side like a compass needle before he stops at a vertical-lift bridge. The bridge's span was down but Conner wanted it to go up so he walked towards the bridge and make his beast point rise straight up at the sky. The bridge span falls into the river. Conner then lets his huge slab of meat fall and smash through the remaining parts of the bridge. After getting out of the water, drying off, and relaxing for a bit, Conner puts his shredded clothes back on and notices that his beautiful and powerful soles were covered in flattened metal. Some were even stuck between his toes with his toejam. They looked like crushed soda cans to him. He carefully peels off each piece one by one and eats it, savoring each bite.

An ice cream truck then races past him. The driver sees Conner is catching up. He hits the accelerator but Conner's strides were too long. He slams his foot in front of the truck, forcing the driver the slam on the brakes. The driver then feels his truck being lifted up. Conner unintentionally gives the driver a wedgie with his fingers before setting him down at the ground. Conner then shakes the truck to deposit all the ice cream into his wide mouth and licks the insides of the truck to see if any ice cream is still there. Conner then swallows the truck whole without chewing before seeing 2 more pageant contestants run away. He quickly scoops them up and brings them close to his eyes so he can briefly study them as up close as possible. Conner licks them before enclosing his fist but the victims were screaming for help and kicking.

"Don't struggle," an annoyed Conner commanded. "It makes my grip tighter."

Conner tries to squeeze the air out of them, but quickly loosens his death grip when they beg for mercy.

"Was that so hard?" Conner asked in a condescending tone. "I think that deserves an award: making sure my 'friend' doesn't feel lonely."

Conner drop them into the pocket in front of his underwear. The victims were overwhelmed by the musk and fall unconscious as the monster becomes aroused. Conner jumps high into the sky and lands on a foreclosed property, creating a crater and an earthquake.

* * *

**Conner's place**

Meanwhile the trio try to save the kidnapped contestants from Conner's house by scaling the side up to the window. They can see 3 victims are tied up with thick ropes.

"Well this was easy," said Roy.

"Except that mega Conner is still on the lose," said Dick as Wally tried to unlock the window.

Suddenly they feel deep heavy footsteps that get louder and there's an increasingly nasty odor that's in the air. It's a fully nude Conner Kent who's now 20 times as tall as his original 6'2. He had thrown away his clothes when he became too big.

"OK. he was bad enough at 15ft tall but this is ridiculous," Roy said frighteningly.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S RIDICULOUS WHEN I WIN THE PAGEANT!" Conner retorted before snatching the trio who struggled to breath even though Conner wasn't even trying to crush them. "SINCE I'M SUCH A BENEVOLENT GIANT, YOU CAN CLEAN MY TROPHY AND MY BODY, ESPECIALLY MY FEET. IT'S NOT EASY MAINTAINING A BODY LIKE MINE ESPECIALLY WITH THESE GORGEOUS FEET," sneered Conner as he breathes in his armpits. He brought his rank foot to the trio and made them breathe in the horrendous odor between his toes before tangling them against his rank and humid pubic forest which was covered in dried pieces of his man juice for a few minutes. "OH YEAH. OH FUCK YEAH. YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU?" he moaned as he strokes his dick before oozing precum and licks it off from his fingers. He then gently removes the trio from his pubes, gives them a tongue bath, drops them into his bedroom, and slams the roof shut.

"We're trapped like dolls in a dollhouse," said Dick when Conner peeks through the window. Wally grabs the curtains to cover up Conner's deep brown eye.

"How we're gonna get out?" asked Wally, pointing out the stench of cum stained socks and jockstraps that littered the decides to insult Conner so much that he punches a hole in his mansion which successfully worked, allowing the trio and the other contestants to escape. The other contestants quickly ran away.

Darrel suddenly shows up in a toy helicopter. "Hello, spies. Remember me?" He aims his maximizer at Roy. "You grow, man!"

Darrel fires the gun at Roy who slowly grows up to be 20 times as tall as his original height. He becomes aroused by the sensation of the process and naked. Dick and Wally are down at the giants' hot, sweaty, stinky, and humongous feet. They're excited and horrified by the sight of their best friend and his rival as hot horse hung giants in their birthday suits.

"YOU COPYCAT! IS THERE A SINGLE ORIGINAL BONE IN YOUR BODY?!" Conner said angrily.

Roy pokes Conner in the nose and retorted, "HELLO! IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE TURNED INTO A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

A vain Conner fires back. "JUST REMEMBER THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME, EVERYONE KNOWS WHO THE MOST HANDSOME SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD IS!

Roy angrily says, "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING THAT TROPHY-"

"IT'S ALREADY MINE," interrupted Conner angrily. This was the last straw for Roy who throws the first punch. The 2 top greatest heartthrobs in Cadmus High were now engaged in a wrestling match with each other, destroying the neighborhood in the process.

"Watch out Roy!" yelled Dick when Conner picked up a mansion and dropped it on Roy.

"Yeah. Don't crush our house!" Wally said, much to Dick's embarrassment.

Conner grabs Roy by his wrists and whirled him around before letting go. Dick and Wally chase after Darrel Dane despite the earthquakes and foot odor being distracting and almost falling into deep giant footprints. Darrel who tries to fire his maximizer at Dick and Wally, but keeps missing. Darrel flies his helicopter out of the way of an oncoming pair of giant legs. Wally quickly grabs Dick out of the way just in time before their best friend's giant heel could crush Dick into a pancake.

The giants try to put their feet against each other's face as well as farted in each other's faces for a few long seconds and forced one another to smell each other's armpits and farts. Conner has Roy between his legs but Roy escapes before Conner body-slams Roy. Conner then puts his stinky feet against Roy's face and pinches Roy's nose with his long sweaty, stinky, and powerful toes before commenting that this was what a real man smells like. At one point, Conner pushes Roy into a pool which floods the streets and send Wally and Dick into a tree.

Dick suddenly has an idea. He fires some foam at the helicopter causing it to crash. Wally finally manages to successfully shrink Conner and Roy back to normal before everyone was escorted by Spyral agents and had the entire thing wiped from their memories.

"Couldn't you at least make me a 7 footer or at least a several inches taller than Conner?" complained Roy to Jerry who was putting Darrel back into his cage.

* * *

**The pageant at the Groove, a day later**

All the contestants were lined up waiting for the winner to be announced. Conner and Roy were standing next to each other, barefoot and in their underwear like the other contestants.

"Get ready to eat my dust," Roy said to Conner though a fake smile.

"Same to you," replied Conner.

The winner was neither of them which again lead to a fight between Conner and Roy in the background. Thankfully, the fight was on a much smaller and manageable scale.


	2. Alone Time with Dick Grayson

**A/N: Based on [NSFW] Towel Fantasy by buttofgrayson on Tumblr. The Tumblr story itself was based on when Forager whips Dick with a towel during training in season 3 episode 7, "Evolution." Pretend that Wally is alive as Dick's boyfriend. ****Dick decides to have some naughty alone time with himself since his boyfriend, Wally, isn't home. ****Rated M for smut and slight birdflash. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT. **

After the long, hard day of training his new recruits, Nightwing felt his back aching and was tired. His butt still hurting just a bit after being spanked with his own towel by Forager. The thought of being able to relax for the rest of the evening was more interesting to Dick Grayson than taking a shower, but Dick needed to shower because of the horrendous masculine body odor from his hot, sweaty, stinky armpits; he also hadn't allowed his feet to breath...yet. Despite how nasty the smells were, they instantly turned him on. When Dick noticed that his retired superhero boyfriend, Wally, wasn't home yet, quickly made his way to his bedroom to get ready to shower.

Puberty had treated the former acrobat nicely these last 7 years, thanks partly to a a small amount of a now destroyed growth serum that spilled on him during a mission last year. Reaching slightly under the 7 foot mark at 6'10, he now had a strong muscular tall body and could look down at the 6'1 Conner and the 6'0 Wally, much to their chagrin. Conner was Dick's ex-boyfriend before they broke up and Dick got back together with Wally. During that time, Dick made Conner feel weak despite Conner having superstrength. After taking off his tank top, Dick's strong broad chest, bouncing pecs, and perfectly sculpted 6 pack abs glistened with sweat and were cooled down by the cool air. There were other features that he was proud of. One was his notorious bubble butt, which were strong and firm from the excessive amount of squats he's done. One could make out his firm but jiggly buns when he was wearing his Nightwing costume, or any loose fitting clothing. Other assets included his big hands and big feet. His hands were 10 inches or 30.48 cm in length (base of the palm to the tip of the middle finger) and 12 inches or 30.48 cm in span (tip of the thumb to tip of the pinky finger with the hand outstretched). They were great for firmly palming a basketball, among other things. After Dick sat on his bed, he reached down to slowly take off his stink bomb shoes and sweaty socks as if he was putting on a striptease for his submissive Wally. Dick stretched and wiggled his long flexible powerful toes once his size 18s were able to breath. Of course, you know what they say about big hands and feet.

In fact, "Dick" was a perfectly fitting name for the well endowed young man who was now absolutely hung as a horse. It was hard to believe that when Dick joined the Team at the age of 13, he was once a scrawny short kid who took on opponents bigger than him. Now things were different. His manhood was almost half as long as his eskrima sticks and thicker. Women and some men always loved to grab and squeeze his ass while on their knees giving attention to what was in front. One time, Wally forgot about Valentines Day so Dick "punished" Wally by leaving him unable to comfortably walk around for a few days.

Dick finally pulled down his dirty stained underwear which had served as a tight prison for his increasingly growing and hardening dick. Previously, his cock hung low between his thighs, allowing him to slap it against his long thighs when he wiggled it around. His tight costume didn't restrict movement but still restricted his body. This left very little to the imagination of viewers when he started working out more and had massive growth spurts. After spending so much time in costume, Dick loved being naked whenever he could. Upon liberation, Dick let out a sigh of relief and his endowment pointed outward and upward like a monument acting like a compass needle.

Dick wanted to shower, but there was something that needed to be satisfied immediately and he couldn't wait for Wally to get home to do it. Dick went back to his bedroom and laid down comfortably on his back while running his big strong hand slowly over his member. With his huge cock hardening from his slight teasing, Dick smirked to himself before putting his towel next to him on the bed. Dick lied on the bed and spread his legs apart. His manhood grew larger and harder by the second and his big heavy balls were so full. Dick grabbed of his long massive shaft and began slowly stroking it. To get himself started, he brought 3 things to his nose and inhaled deeply: his foot, a dirty sweaty sock, and his shoe. He couldn't help but let out soft moans while pleasuring himself. Next, a vibrating dildo entered inside of Dick, stretching his tight hole; he couldn't remember the last time he masturbated because being a superhero kept him busy. Soon, precum began slowly leaking from his cockhead as he stroked his dick. At first just a dollop of the stuff stayed at the very tip of the head but before he knew it, it was dripping steadily onto the towel. Dick squirted some of Wally's lube on his stiff pole.

"Ohhhhhh f*ckkkkkkk!" Dick moaned out as he lets himself become lost in pleasure. "So glad Wally's not here right now or I would've put him into a wheelchair," he thought as his toes stretched and curled.

Dick was enjoying it so f*cking much. He grabbed his shaft tightly with one hand while milking himself rigorously with the other onto the towel. He felt waves of pleasure intensifying greatly. His balls tightened as he jacked himself harder and faster now. He almost wanted to stay like this state of ecstacy forever because work had given him no downtime. He had been so insanely horny that Wally's ass was left sore for days after each time they met. But this time he was all alone, jerking off harder and faster than ever before. His huge, long, thick cock became all slick from his saliva and precum as it pulsated in his hands.

"Ohhhhhh goddddd yessssss!" he moaned out as loud as he could because he was so maddeningly close to climaxing. Dick couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a loud cry and came incredibly hard, spraying thick ropes of white all over the towel beneath him and even on his own abs.

"OHHHHHHH F*CKKKKK YESSSSS!" he moaned as he continued cumming before completely milking his cock to completion. When his orgasm was done, the towel and his abs were covered in his seed. Breathing heavily, Dick fell back onto the bed. He weakly reached down and wiped the cum off his abs with the towel. Dick was now perfectly relaxed.

"Thanks towel. Thanks dildo," he said with a laugh before tossing the towel into the bin and grabbing another towel for his shower.


	3. Wally's Growth Spurt

**A/N: Based on a review/request that I left for Miscellaneous Birdflash by the-fandom-writer-ha. I don't own any Young Justice characters.**

Dick walked up to the door of Wally's house, rang the doorbell, and waited somewhat impatiently outside. It was almost a month since he and his boyfriend went on a date. Both of them had been extremely busy between their hero duties and their everyday lives. Everyone was busy and needed their superhero partners in their home cities, which meant no team missions or training.

The door opened after what felt like an eternity, and Dick was left staring face to… chest, with Wally. The puny 5'1 Boy Wonder had to physically lift his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes, his expression slightly stunned. When did Wally get so tall?

Wally walked through the door in a jogging suit and blushed nervously, obviously knowing why Dick was staring at him. "So… turns out metahuman growth spurts are pretty intense. I grew a few inches a few days ago," he said with a shy laugh.

"A few?" he asked sarcastically as he blinked at him. "Dude, you're like a 7 footer. I could climb you like a jungle gym," he said and met Wally's eyes again.

Wally grinned at him and laughed. "I wouldn't mind that. By the way, I'm not fully 7 ft tall. I'm actually 6'9 now. Superman managed to find clothes for me somehow. And besides, I think you've managed to become even cuter from this angle with the way you're looking up at me."

"I'm not cute," warned an annoyed Dick. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we gonna go or what? It's been over a month since we've been on a proper date," he grumbled.

Wally's grin only grew. "Awe, look at my baby getting all pouty and angry," he cooed and smirked, suddenly swooping Dick up in his arms bridal style. Dick yelped as Wally picked him up. "You're so tiny compared to me now. In fact, I think I can carry you like this to your car like the perfect gentleman."

Dick glared daggers at the redhead. "I'm not tiny, and I'm not your baby," he said, but didn't struggle to get out of Wally's hold.

Wally laughed and held Dick closer to his broad chest and bouncing pecs so warm him up as if Dick was shivering. "Oh just shut up and accept it. You're puny, I'm tall, and you like it," he purred and looked down at Dick with a more seductive glint in his eye.

Dick repressed a shiver and grumbled, just crossing his arms over himself and not making eye contact with Wally.

Wally smirked wide. "That's what I thought. Now, let me carry you to your car. It must be a long walk for you. If you're a good boy while we eat, maybe we can have a special type of dessert afterwards where you can get a closer look at _all_ of me," he said with a wink as he took long strides to Dick's car.

Dick didn't say anything as he got into the driver's seat and watched as Wally tried to fit into his sports car. Dick because he thought to himself, "Who knows? Maybe he'll grow even taller."


End file.
